


Hold me close

by 365paperdolls



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Post 3x13, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: Bobbi is overcome when the realisation sinks in that she can't see her friends anymore.





	Hold me close

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the quakeriderwritersguild's Valentine challenge for the prompt ' i'm sorry kiss'

It hits her exactly three days later. They had a fight, of course they did. It was over something minor, yet Hunter had stormed out leaving her alone for the first time in their cheap motel. That's when it dawns on her that she can't call Mack or Coulson, visit Fitz or Simmons or spar with Daisy or May. She's truly alone having lost almost all the people who she cared about who were still alive in one night, except one.

She rarely cries. She learnt very early on that in her line of work how to suppress her emotions because she lost good people all the time. Now, she needed to cry though. Part of her thought she was over-reacting as none of her friends had died. But her body wasn't letting her override the tears. No matter how hard she tried to suppress them, they kept streaming down her face as she sat motionless on the bed.

The door opening brings Bobbi back to reality. She grabs her staves and stands up in case the intruder isn't Hunter. Turns out it is. He emerges seconds later carrying a bag of groceries. As soon as she sees him, she drops the staves and sits back down. 

 

"Thought we could use some food." He explains as he places the groceries on the small coffee table. He begins to ramble an apology for what occurred earlier when he notices the tear marks on her face. He stops unpacking the groceries and immediately goes to sit next to her. 

"Are you ok?" He asks sincerely. 

"I'm fine." She bites back but more tears continue to stream down her face.

"It's ok if you're not. I'm not." He reassures her whilst intertwining his fingers with her closet hand.

She relaxes into him, letting go whatever they were fighting about before no longer important in that moment. He wraps his arms around her and holds her tightly as she cries. They don't speak. When she finally pulls away he places a quick kiss on her temple. 

"I'm sorry." He says softly.

"It doesn't matter about before."

"Not just about before, about all of this."

"This isn't your fault, I just miss them." She shakes her head whilst looking down.

He lifts her chin up until their eyes are level.

He nods understandingly.

Their lips meet in a sweet kiss. It's less passionate than their usual ones yet it's comforting. Whatever anger she had towards him vanishes. She still feels safe. She's sad about what has happened but she's grateful that he's here with her.


End file.
